Many devices and technology requires a light source for optimal operating conditions. For example, cameras require light to properly capture images. Cell phones, smart phones, and other mobile devices have cameras. Many cameras or video cameras may have no light source or an inadequate light source. A light source may not be readily available at a given location such as outdoors. Other light sources may be hardwired to an electrical outlet or may be large, bulky, and heavy. Light sources may be required for uses other than cameras or photography.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.